criminalcasegamefandomcom-20200222-history
The Summoning
The Summoning (Case #26) is the twenty-sixth case of the game. The victim was a Cooper high schooler named Simon Armstrong, who was found lying dead in his own blood with symbols (occult drawings of pentagrams) carved into his chest. The killer was Ophelia Lincoln, a high schooler and the friend of the victim. Ophelia had a mental problem and suffered from lapse of memory. One night, while she was in a crypt helping Simon, she suddenly had a nightmare and saw all sorts of werid things. She was out of her mind and, as a result, she killed Simon without any thinking. Since Ophelia had no control over her actions due to her illness, she was ordered to stay 3 years in Grimsborough Psychiatric Hostipal, at the end of which the court would reevaluate the sentence. Victim *'Simon Armstrong' (Found laying in his own blood with symbols carved into his chest) Murder Weapon *'Bloody Knife' Killer *'Ophelia Lincoln' Suspects Constance Bell.png|Constance Bell Alcott Milton.png|Alcott Milton Steven Crowe.png|Steven Crowe Ophelia Lincoln.png|Ophelia Lincoln Elvira Milton.png|Elvira Milton Killer's Profile * The killer takes medication. * The killer has black hair. * The killer has a scar. * The killer is female. * The killer has a tattoo. Crime Scenes 1. Crypt.png|Crypt 2. Summoning Table.png|Summoning Table 3. Grim Library.png|Grimsborough Library Lib desk.png|Library Desk 5. Grim Cemetery.png|Grimsborough Cemetery 6. Tombstones.png|Tombstones Steps Chapter 1: *Investigate Crypt. (Clues: Victim's Body, Ancient Cup, Mysterious Book) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00) *Examine Mysterious Book. (Result: Necronomicon) *Analyze Necronomicon. (06:00:00) *Examine Ancient Cup. (Result: Blood) *Analyze Blood. (00:30:00) *Examine Serial Number. *Analyze Serial Number. (00:30:00) *Ask Steven Crowe about the blood cup. *Investigate Grimsborough Library. (Clue: Occult Drawings) *Ask Constance Bell about the book. *Examine Occult Drawings. *Talk to Alcott Milton. *Go to Chapter 2. (1 star) Chapter 2: *Investigate Grimsborough Cemetry. (Clue: Trash Bag) *Talk to Ophelia Lincoln about the murder. *Talk to Elvira Milton about the murder. *Examine Trash Bag. (Result: Bloody Knife) *Analyze Bloody Knife. (06:00:00) *Investigate Library Desk. (Clues: Book of the Dead, Voodoo Accessories) *Examine Voodoo Accessories. (Result: Library Card) *Talk to Constance Bell about the voodoo accessories. *Examine Book of the Dead. *Ask Alcott about the book. *Go to Chapter 3. (1 star) Chapter 3: *Investigate Summoning Table. (Clue: Locked Chest) *Examine Locked Chest. (Result: Pendant and Vial) *Analyze Pendant. (00:30:00) *Ask Ophelia about the blood pendant. *Analyze Vial. (00:30:00) *Talk to Steven about the blood vial. *Investigate Tombstones. (Clue: Medallion) *Talk to Elvira about the murder. *Examine Locked Cellphone. *Analyze Cellphone. (06:00:00) *Examine Medallion. (Result: Saliva) *Analyze Saliva. (06:00:00) *Arrest Killer. *Go to Additional Investigation. (1 star) Additional Investigation: *Talk to Constance Bell about her problem. *Investigate Grimsborough Library. (Clue: Stained Book) *Examine Stained Book. (Result: Blood Sample) *Analyze Blood Sample. (03:00:00) *Explain the stains to Constance Bell. (Reward: Burger) *Talk to Steven Crowe about the Crypt. *Investigate Crypt. (Clue: Notepad) *Examine Notepad. (Result: Ritual Notes) *Stop Steven Crowe from returning to the Crypt. (Reward: 200 XP) *See Elvira Milton at the cemetery. *Investigate Grimsborough Cemetery. (Clue: Broken Tombstone) *Examine Broken Stone. *Tell Elvira what happened to the tombstone. (Reward: Pentagram Necklace, Gothic Hairstyle) *Investigate Next Case. (3 stars) Trivia *This case is one of the ten cases in which Chief Samuel King doesn't make an appearance in the beginning. Category:Cases Category:Historical Center